Genetic FREAK
Dennis Von Rodman, the genetic FREAK, is a hero of questionable morals and status, but a hero none the less, and the current "Leader" of the Great Lake Guardians, a Chicago based superhero group. FREAK is the product of the pinnacle of Genetic research in combination with what can only be called a Miracle at the hands of his genetic savant parents. Years ago the genius married geneticists, Roger and Gladice Rodman, who were part of the original genome project were seeking to create the perfect human. One who would never age, be able to adapt to anything, and be an Adonis in every sense of the word. They tried time and again and only made peak human entities, many of which were still no more impressive than your average Olympian and only had short life spans. So they created a machine to decode genes even further to crack the genome and cellular data of essentially any carbon based life form. They went to work crazily decoding every last animal on Earth and using that data to supplement their research such to create the ultimate human. They eventually wanted to put all the most positive traits of every possible strand of DNA and protein created. So they engineered a DNA encoder to help develop this new life form, but they would do it different than before. They had developed sentimental feelings over working their whole lives, never making time to start a family, so they did something that was not empirical. They would use their own child. They conceived the child and extracted it immediately after it began meiosis, and put it into the chamber and began the encoding. The fetus grew at an amazing rate, reaching full human maturity after only 3 months of incubation. After 1 more month the being emerged, powerful, immaculate, and ready to absorb knowledge now that it was functional. The parents were at first proud at the birth of their "son" but eventually got back into the groove of their cold empirical science after realizing he was a man already and needed to be tested and stimulated. Not necessarily ready to accommodate a fully grown man with no idea of anything but capable of learning every last word they spoke as they spoke it, they hooked him up to a giant media machine that would feed him a myriad of shows, lessons, and programs. After 2 years of being exposed to modern television as his main means of social understanding, the being had developed fully a persona of himself. He had become narcissistic, self absorbed, sex/image crazed, indulgent, pompous, and illogically obsessed with others opinions of him. Aware of his existence and his perfect genetic self, he became enveloped in the concept of being better, perfect, the best, just as he had seen people striving for on television. He would leave the facility by jumping through the wall saying "his perfect means of doing things superseded what flawed creatures thought. He would spend the next 3 months testing the peaks of his powers and also interacting with society, where people reinforced his persona because they either thought it was funny, feared him, or they were just dumb products of the media just like him. All this just fueled his ego more and reinforced his concept of being perfect, now socially as well as his ACTUALLY perfect genome. Then, a year after his travels and avoiding his parents trying to track him, he began to see the start of paradigm and the modern heroes of the world on television. He decided he would be the best hero ever, he was perfect after all! So he sent in an application to paradigm when they were enlisting, but accidentally sent it in to Playboy when he wrote down the wrong address. After 6 years of no response, he decided the heroes were CHOOSING not to accept him. But why!? He was perfect in every way, it didn't make sense to NOT have the best man ever as a hero! He sought to find a group outside of paradigm to completely outside the heroes, prove his worth and get on the television he loved so dear to as the best hero in the world, just like he thought he deserved! He also stole and tamed a new white tiger from Siegfried and Roy when he saw that it had all positive dominant genes like him, but was being unappreciated of his greatness. So he took the tiger, named him Slippers, and now lives with him on the top floor of the Sears tower because honestly nobody could stop him from just making it his. And now he leads a "containment group" of heroes known as the Great Lake Guardians in the hotbed of the Omniwound leak: the MidWest! POWERS: Genetic FREAK has the Perfect Octo-Helix genome that has the myriad of proteins and genetic catalog of all carbon based life possible in the universe. With this he gains the access to perfect genetic versions of any species in existence domestic or intergalactic, but is truly only aware of the local ones on Earth. Also because of his genome's perfect nature, it only takes 1 cell of his body to survive to be able to reform, along with quintessential immortality as his telomeres never shorten. In his base "perfect human" form he has all human abilities bumped to 175 times their maximum recorded potential. When accessing the Perfect Genome he can pull abilities and "powers" from other animals across the animal kingdom ranging from snakes poison to completely shapeshifting parts of himself into said animal. In his "FREAKOUT" form he takes on the most powerful traits of all animals on Earth with a massive amount of capabilities from fire breathing, producing electricity, extreme mass and shapes-shifting, Mach 3 speeds, super strength of lifting 250 tons. WEAKNESS: With his incredible amount of abilities and having a raw IQ of 600, FREAK's personality and world view harshly curb his mental capabilities. He is easily manipulated, confused, and emotionally triggered due do his "persona" and how he views the world and himself. Along with this he is only limited to his physical peaks and the resources of all carbon based life, meaning Silcon and other based life-forms are out of his reach genetically. He also is susceptible to higher psychic attacks that can bypass his massive raw intellect. However because of his access to so many lifeforms he can survive almost any environment or attack, even space for example, he could take on the form of a Tardigrade to survive the vacuum.